Who am I? No really who am I?
by Madam Natalya of Awesomeness
Summary: From what I get my name is Bella and I don't really remember anything. But I do remember that some old dude saved me from a forest and then I ended up up at some Italian dude house. UGGG. What to do with life. Maybe this isn't right for me at all I mean I really don't any of the people here (inless it is the German Dude he just ticks me off)
1. Forest Girl

I am in a forest, on the ground, wearing little to no cloths and I am all _ALONE_.

So I am just passed out on the ground when somebody comes up to me and picks me up. From what I got he said something like "Bella it is alright I am here to help you.", but I am not sure about him. Now this man he looked about 40 years old, had brown hair with some hair sticking out and he had an Italian accent. I really didn't really care at the time what I did at the time so I went along with it.

I passed out when we were walking and the next thing I know somebody told me "Bella! It is time to get up!" Now this person also had an Italian accent too, but this Italian was more cheer full and he kind of looked like that other guy but he had lighter hair and had one hair sticking out.

"Bella, wake up!" This time he sounded sad.

"Uugg" I moaned while I was opening my eyes.

When I fully opened my eyes I saw an Italian on a chair. Then I see that I am in a bed.

"Oh Bella you are awake, I am so happy!" then he hugged me.

"Ok" I said.

"You can let me go now."

"Oh I am sorry. I am just happy that you are awake that's all." Then he let go of me.

"Ok. But next time can you not hug me so hard next time Feliciano." 'WAIT HOW DID I KNOW HIS NAME!'

"How did you know my name?"

"I don't know." I said while rubbing my head. "I don't really remember anything."

"Well I don't know how you my name."

"Weird"

"It is ok. A lot of people know me so maybe you just heard my name, but for now I think that shouldvget some rest."

And then I passed out _AGAIN._

Italy POV~~~~~~

'Well I better call Germany, maybe he can help'

Italy then goes out of his bedroom into the living room. Italy then gets the phone.

"Germany, can you please come over here. I have a problem."

"Did you get your hair stuck again?"

"No! But I did find a pretty lady in my bed."

"VHAT?! I am coming over right now."

Germany hangs up the phone.

" I wonder what upset him?"

Disclaimer

Me: I do not own any of the Hetalia actors (I CALL THEM ACTORS CUS I BELIVE THAT THEY ARE REAL SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD) I only own the plot of this story

Italy: I wonder why Germany is so mad.

Me Wait and see Italy.

Italy: Natalya wants you aall to write a review for her ok.

Me: see you next Sunday or Wed.


	2. Dreams of this world

Germany's POV~~~~~~~

'I need to get to Italy's house right away'

"Prussia I am going out." I shouted to Prussia

He shouted back to me "Like I care loser West!"

I was outside my house when I thought

'Veird. Vhy vould I yell at Italy for something like that? Something is wrong I and I know it somehow'

I stood there for a second but shook it off

I was in my car when I thought

'I am driving to Italy's house for the _girl_ that told me about, but vhy vould he call me about it.'

Bella's POV~~~~~~~~~

"Where am I?"

A small little girl came up to me.

"Big Sister, can we watch TV now?" said a small little girl

"OK." Again I didn't care when she dragged me to the couch, and we sat down.

"You get to pick what to watch this time Big Sis."

"What do I usually watch? I seen to have forgot."

"Well you sometimes watch Doctor Who, Happy Tree Friends or mostly anime."

"Amine? What's anime?"

She got wide eyed.

"You don't remember, do you?"

'I have to say something'

"Nan I am just joking!" I said with a forced smile.

"Don't joke around like that I got worried there for a second."

"Ok I wouldn't do it again." I raised my hand over my heart. "I swear."

"Hey, are you going to chose now." She points to the TV.

"Ok, ok. Let's watch some anime.

"If we are watching anime, can we watch Fruits Basket?"

"I don't care. Go for it!"

As she was looking for fruits basket on Netflix she said "Ow man it's gone"

"What's gone?"

"Fruits Basket. They took it off of Netflix." She said with a sad face.

"Well what else are we going to watch?"

"You chose!" She said angrily

"Hey don't be so mad about." I then took the TV remote from her.

"What to watch, what to watch?"

I stop at a TV show that says 'Hetalia'.

"How about this?" I said to her as I pointed to the picture.

"Sure go for it."

I then used the remote to press the button 'Episode 1'

"Oh my God!"

Me: I am so sorry for not updating I was watching Doctor Who, Doctor Who, and Doctor Who all day for the past three days plus I have to do a report for S. Italy fashion so I had a lot of thing on my hands, but I will do chapter 3 soon (sooner than last time) and maybe even today. *Troll Face*

Bella: Is there anything else that you need that you need to say.

Me: Oh ya Bella is not based on me or is me. I just made her up so please do not say "oh Bella is just the .Awesome and she just is writing a story about herself." OK I don't want people to say that. Hey Prussia!

Prussia: What do you need the awesome me for?

Me: Can the awesome you do the disclaimer for me?

Prussia: Ok, but only because you said that I am awesome THAT I am.

Prussia: Disclaimer: .Awesome (not as awesome as me) dosent own anything besides the story and Bella.

Me: Thanks Prussia you are my favorite! Good Bye intill next time


	3. Germany came Note at end of Chapter

Italy's POV~~~~~~

"I wonder when Germany is going to get here."

'Bella is still in my bedroom I think I should go and check on her.'

*scream*

"BELLAAA!"

I ran down the hallways and got to the door my bedroom an dopened it only to see Bella, she was panting.

"Bella!" I ran to her to her on the bad.

"It's ok. It's ok. Don't you know that I'm the only one who does the screaming around here?" I held her in my arms.

She giggled and started to stop panting.

I held her for about a minute when she stopped panting and started to talk.

"It's ok it was just a dream. Well a weird one that is." she said.

"Well what was it about."

"It was different from here. I think a different place, well at least different looking."

*knock knock*

"I think that is Ger- I mean Ludwig is here." I said nervously.

"Then go get him silly."

I was about to reach the door of the bedroom when I said to her

"Can we talk about the dream later?" I asked

"Sure, but do not be freaked out by it ok."

"Ok, but please don't make it scary."

"I won't."

I walked out of the room only to have me running to the door and opened it, to see Germany.

"Italy, now vill you please to me vhy you called me here?" he said to me but he sounded kind of sad.

"Well first come in and then I will tell you what happened ok."

Germany and I walked inside and we saw Bella on one of the chairs

'She must have walked out here when I got the door' I thought.

"Feil, is it ok if I make something to eat? Because I am kind of hunger?"

"OK"

"Italy" he whispered to me. "Vas this the girl that you were talking about?"

"Yep!~"

"OK. Feil, do you or your friend want anything?" Bella said to me and Germany.

"Can I have some pasta~?"

"Nothing for me, but danke."

Bella's POV~~

I walked to the kitchen and it feels like I have been here before, but I really don't care. Now think 'Food. Where's the food, food, food. Ha! There you are!' I grabbed a package of pasta and some bread that was next to it. Think again 'Pots. Pots, pots, where are you? Ha! There you are!" I then got the pot for the pasta out from under the cabinet.

'Weird. It feels like I have been seen this before. Oh whatever, got to make the pasta~!' I thought.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON. Ok I did lie about updating soon at the last chapter but I had to. I had ideas for my next story and then i started writing and the next thing I know i wrote 3 chapters. I also have to write 5 pages of the lives of Dolce&Gabbanna so that is also why I havent posted in a while. Also here below is a litle bit of chapter 2 of my next story "The White Blobs of DOOM!" or " Mr. Cretton's class meet the Mochis" but either way this is it.**

* * *

"Tsunoke, do you mind telling me telling us what happened after the Italians bet the Austro-Hungarian Army." Mr. Cretton said .

"um", Everyone starred at her even me, well she is my rival ever since she came.

*Flashback*

Everyone was in there assigned seats. Carmen, Lilly, Kiana, Molly, Kimo, Alex, Christian, Pale, Chayton, and Sabine were there, it was a small class, but we were new 6th graders plus we had to take the test so not many of us got in at the time.

Mr. Cretton said "Class lets welcome own new student Tsunoke."

Tsunoke then came in. I have known from the first time I saw her I was going to hate her; I could just see it in her eyes.

"Hey my name is Tsunoke and where is my seat?"

"Over there next to Christian."

Mr. Cretton signaled Christian to raise his hand and he did so. Tsunoke then when to the seat next to Christian, sat down, and I could just feel the glare on me.

"Ok now on the class so in blah when blah blah did blah blah."

*End of Flashback*

"Tsunoke please answer the question so that we can continue the class." said Mr. Cretton in his harsh voice that I may note he never uses with anyone I know besides Tsunoke and now a black aura was appearing .

"um" she mumbled.

* * *

**SO, What did you think? Good or bad? I really dont care because I am posting it soon any way. **

**Review+Me=Happyness ^J^. AND VIEWERS NEWS I AM GOING TO THE USA! SORRY BUT I LIVE IN HAWAII, BUT I HAVENT BEEN TO CA, AZ, AND NAVADA (I spelled it wrong) AND I HAVENT BEEN THERE FOR TWO YEARS SO PLEASE IF YOU LIVE AROUND THERE PM ME!**

**Did you know that my old address was 6011 west 6th street Rio Linda, CA 95673 and yes it is true, look it up on Google Maps (and the picture there was in 2009 and I was still living there). NOW bye. **

**PPPPPAAAASSSSSSTTTTTTTAAASAA AAAAAAAAA~~~~~~~!**

**edit: sorry I didnt know that the teacher name didn't appear in the story so I had to edit it and I had to placE a space between Mr. And Cretton because of Fanficton so sorry. **


	4. The Dark Person

~~~Somewhere cold~~~~~

~~Some weird 4th wall person's POV~~~~

"I know, another one" the dark person sighed and shrugged in his/her chair.

"Sir if these girls keep coming here, sooner or later those nations are going to remember." Said his/her henchmen while opening the door.

"I know, I know, but I can stop it." The dark person started crying.

"Sir I-" the henchman was reaching for the dark person's shoulder when.

'DON'T TOUCH ME AND SHUT UP! MY DAUGHTER IS DOWN WITH THEM AND SHE DONESN'T EVEN REMEMBER ME. HER OWN-" the dark person was now heavily sobbing.

"Sir."

"Please leave me alone for a little while, ok Slim."

"Yes sir, but do you need anything before I leave." The henchman said as he was walking towards the door.

"Yes can you get me a cup of tea or coffee?"

"Yes sir, but I may add 'Jake' will be coming to see you in a few minutes."

"Yo\u can send him in now." said the dark one was he/she wiped the tears away.

"Yes sir I will bring him in righ-." he was saying in till the door swung open and hit him

"HEY DUDES; WHERE IS THIS SO CALLED 'THE DARK PERSON' ANYWAY?" the so-called Jake said (or should I say yelled).

"Over here 'Jake'. But do you mind telling me why you called to meet me at this late hour," said the 'dark person'

**Like the twist. Maybe, Maybe not. Ya I got bored when I wrote this so I thought 'Maybe a Twist would work.' So that is what I did. Here some questions that I have for you guys **

**1)What did Slim mean by 'There goes another one'?**

**2) What do you think Bella is to the Dark Person?**

**3) Will I ever make one story that makes any progress? (Well I say to that "I really thought that I posted this chapter and when I came back on here I looked and it looks like I forgot)**

**Bye and I hope that France stays out of closet and that Prussia stops getting to show you his '5 meters'**


End file.
